gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Turismo: Blacklist Edition
'''Gran Turismo: Blacklist Edition '''is a game released for the PSP, modified by SPARTAN-984. It was a limited-release edition with 10,000 copies constructed. The game has several cars from Need for Speed: Most Wanted included in the garage. It also included the ability to use Nitro, used by pressing the Circle button, and the ability to upgrade cars in your Garage using race wins. The game also has several Most Wanted-influenced gametypes, such as Pursuit and Autobahn. Trailer The trailer for the game was different: it showed the 15 Blacklist racers. The final one was apparently the watcher, as it then cut to the Blacklist BMW M3 GTR driving through several tracks, evading the cops AND racing against other cars that would normally outrun the GTR. Cars Included The cars included were top-level, and some were added to the game if they weren't there. Aston-Martin DB9 Coupe '03 Audi A4 3.2 FSI quattro '04 (New Car!) Audi TT 3.2 quattro '04 (New Car!) Audi A3 3.2 quattro '03 BMW M3 GTR '03 Cadillac CTS-R '04 (New Car!) Chevrolet Camaro SS '67 Chevrolet Cobalt SS '04 (New Car!) Chevrolet Corvette C6 (New Car!) Chevrolet Corvette C6.R (New Car!) Dodge Viper SRT-10 '03 Fiat Punto HGT Abarth '00 Ford Mustang GT '05 Ford GT '05 Lamborghini Murcielago '04 (New Car!) Laborghini Gallardo '03 (New Car!) Lexus IS300 '01 (New Car! The IS300 in the game is a hatchback) Lotus Elise 111R '04 Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A '02 Mazda RX-8 '03 Mercedes-Benz CLK 500 '04 (New Car!) Mercedes-Benz SL500 (R230) '02 Mercedes-Benz SL-65 AMG (R230) '04 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren '03 Mitsubushi Lancer Evolution VIII MR GSR '04 Mitsubushi Eclipse GT '06 Pontiac GTO 5.7 Coupe '04 Porsche 911 Carrera S '04 (New Car! The five Porsche cars featured in the game are the ONLY Porsche cars in-game. A firmware update unlocks the Porsche dealership, and it's already unlocked on the UMD) Porsche 911 GT2 '03 Porsche 911 Turbo S '03 Porsche Cayman S '05 Porsche Carrera GT '04 Renault Clio v6 '05 (New Car!) Subaru Impreza Sedan WRX STi spec C (GD Type-II) '04 Toyota Supra SZ-R '97 Vauxhall Monaro VXR (New Car!) Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 Blacklist #15 Volkswagen Golf GTI '05 Blacklist #14 Lexus IS300 '05 Blacklist #13 Toyota Supra '05 Blacklist #12 Mazda RX-8 '05 Blacklist #11 Mitsubushi Eclipse GT '05 Blacklist #10 Porsche Cayman S '05 Blacklist #9 Mitsubushi Lancer Evolution VIII '05 Blacklist #8 Ford Mustang GT '05 Blacklist #7 Mercedes-Benz CLK 500 '05 Blacklist #6 Lamborghini Gallardo '05 Blacklist #5 Chevrolet Corvette C6 '05 Blacklist #4 Dodge Viper SRT10 '05 Blacklist #3 Aston Martin DB9 '05 Blacklist #2 Mercedez-Benz SLR McLaren '05 Blacklist #1 BMW M3 GTR '05 All of the cars are non-tradeable and shareable. New Modes Pursuit-This has you racing on a single track aiming to outrun the cops for as long as possible. The Heat Level goes up every 3 laps, and the higher the Heat level the more cops and the faster cars they bring, up to the point that at Heat Level 5 will bring a helicopter. If you can get past the third lap on Heat Level 7, you win the gametype. Autobahn-Like Pursuit, only you race on randomly generated tracks in a city, which get more complex as the Heat Levels fly up. (Multiplayer Only) One-Lap Magic-Race on any track for one lap only with cars that have Junkman parts (better than Ultimate). Lap Knockout-The last person to cross the finish line at the end of a lap is eliminated and has to watch the other racers through the spectator system. Tollbooth-Try to get from the finish line to... the finish line by racing on a track. Get to the tollbooths to get more time on the track as you attempt to beat the time. If time runs out then you lose. Heat Levels 1-This is default. You're chased by Lexus IS300 police cruisers, which are very dumb and easy to outrun. 2-The IS300s are now undercover and pose a bit more of a challenge, though they're still retarded. 3-The IS300s are replaced with Pontiac GTOs, which are as smart as a newbie player... which is not very. Rolling roadblocks will be set up that you have to smash through on Autobahn. 4-The GTOs go undercover, now posing a challenge to veteran players, but expert players should lose them. Roadblocks become as common as they get. 5-The GTOs are replaced with Corvette C6 racers. Some roadblocks contain spike strips with a slight hump which you need to gain enough speed to boost over. A helicopter is called in, though at this stage it's just a nuisance. 6-The Corvettes are replaced with undercover Corvette C6.Rs. All of the roadblocks contain spike strips now. The helicopter gives you a 10 second warning before it rams you: if you're above 200 km/h then your car spins out. Modified SVT F-150 Lightnings attempt to ram you, and if you hit them you stop completely. 7-The Corvettes are now replaced by said Lightnings which will ram you all the chances they get. The chopper is replaced by two Little Bird helicopters which give a five-second warning and spin you out at any speed. If a Lightning rams you you lose some speed. Category:Video Games